


Black satin

by Nutella_enthusiast



Series: Red Lace [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac in Panties, M/M, Sex Mentions, background scallison, past allisaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella_enthusiast/pseuds/Nutella_enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's wrapped in pink tissue paper, and his fingers shake as he carefully peels the paper back, until the object falls into his lap. He picks it up like it's something precious, delicate, running one finger down the metal boning holding it together. It's black and just a little shiny, soft satin with white lacing, and it's undeniably the second most beautiful thing he's ever seen, right after the look on Danny's face every time Isaac kisses him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black satin

i.  
_"I got you a present."_

Isaac doesn't know how to react, doesn't even know the last time he heard someone say those words to him. Sure, Derek had gotten him a something for Christmas the year before, but it was less of an _"I got you a present,"_ and more of a scowl and a poorly wrapped sweater tossed across the room with a _"your old one has holes."_

 _"Oh,"_ he says.

_"You don't have to-" says Danny, holding the package close to his chest. _"I mean, I just- I saw it the other day and I thought of you. It's okay if you don't want it."__

_"I don't even know what it is."_

ii.  
_"How long have you been wearing them?"_

Isaac's known this conversation was coming for a while, since Danny first found out about them, but he's not sure he's ready for it. If he doesn't do it now though, he's not sure he ever will.

_"I don't know," he says. "A while I guess."_

_"And they make you feel good?"_

Isaac nods.

 _"Good,"_ says Danny. And that's that.

iii.  
It's wrapped in pink tissue paper, and his fingers shake as he carefully peels the paper back, until the object falls into his lap. He picks it up like it's something precious, delicate, running one finger down the metal boning holding it together. It's black and just a little shiny, soft satin with white lacing, and it's undeniably the second most beautiful thing he's ever seen, right after the look on Danny's face every time Isaac kisses him.

 _"I'm sorry-"_ says Danny, but Isaac cuts him off with a soft kiss, clutching the gift to his chest with still shaking hands, taking a moment to stare at Danny before he replies.

_"Help me put it on?"_

iv.  
Stiles stares at him sometimes, like he doesn't quite understand him, like Isaac is a puzzle with a few pieces missing. His brows will furrow, and he'll chew on the skin around his fingernails, or his lip, or whatever is within reach, while Isaac tries not to laugh.

 _"You seem different,"_ Stiles finally says one day, staring at Isaac's collarbone, as if that's going to help him figure out what it is that he doesn't quite understand.

 _"Maybe I am different,"_ says Isaac with a smirk, and he turns away without another word.

v.  
It's tight in the best possible way, and Isaac's head feels light when he looks at himself in the mirror, wrapped in black satin that reaches from just above his hip bones to just under his pecs. The metal skeleton holds him close, makes him feel safe and contained and beautiful like he does when he wears his red lace, like armor, like a wall between him and the rest of the world. He wraps his arms around himself, letting his fingers slide up and down his sides until they come to rest on his hips. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath.

_"Do you like it?"_

Isaac smiles as he feels lips brush over the spot between his shoulder and his neck, and big, warm hands rest on top of his own.

 _"I love it,"_ he says. _"I love you."_

vi.  
Allison comes to see him one day, not long after her and Scott finally get back together (again). For a long time they say nothing, as she sits on the edge of the bed she took his virginity in and they try not to think about the fact that her boyfriend sleeps on the other side of the wall. She studies her nails, the carpet, the scratches on the side of his secondhand dresser, anything but Isaac, until finally it all gets to be too much, and she tears her gaze away from her hangnails so she can look him in the eye.

There's a strange unspoken understanding that passes between them then. They both know there are things they never told each other, never will tell each other, and maybe what they had wasn't exactly conventional, but that doesn't mean it didn't mean anything.

 _"I'm glad you're happy,"_ she finally says.

 _"Me too,"_ says Isaac.

vii.  
Danny draws away for a moment, and Isaac worries he said something wrong. The last time he told someone he loved them was when he was eleven, clutching his mother's hand while the machine next to her beeped out a pattern like a funeral drum, silent tears streaming down his face while she struggled to find the breath to say it back. He knows it's true though, knows he loves Danny more than he'd ever thought possible, has known since the moment Danny discovered his carefully hidden secret.

 _"I love you too,"_ Danny says finally, and Isaac can breathe again. The cage around his stomach is nothing compared to the cage he felt slowly closing around his heart in the moments of silence before Danny spoke.

viii.  
Isaac quits the lacrosse team. He never liked it much anyways - he only tried out to get some more time away from his dad. Coach says he understands, but Isaac knows that he doesn't. Scott says he understands too, and Isaac's sure that he does. He knows people like to call Scott dumb because sometimes he has trouble focusing and he kind of acts like an over excited puppy when he's happy, but Isaac knows he gets a lot more than people give him credit for.

They sit down together the night Isaac officially quits to play video games like they used to before everything happened with Allison and pretend that nothing's changed between them.

 _"So, you're back with Allison then,"_ says Isaac, figuring it's better to get everything out the in the open than to let it fester below the surface.

 _"Yeah, I am,"_ says Scott, and then, _"is that... Okay?"_ because Scott is nothing if not thoughtful.

 _"It's great,"_ says Isaac, and it is.

ix.  
His head spins in the best possible way when he rides Danny that night, and he still feels safe and contained and beautiful like he does when he wears his red lace. He closes his eyes, throws his head back, and pretends he's flying.

x.  
_"I got you a present."_

Isaac smiles, remembering the last time Danny had said those words to him.

 _"Oh?"_ he says.

It's thigh high stockings this time, soft and black with a strip of lace around the top, and when Isaac pulls them up, Danny can't stop smiling.

 _"You're beautiful,"_ he says.

Isaac can't help but smile too. _"I feel beautiful."_


End file.
